Don't want to be alone
by Coronaile
Summary: Aiden wanted to join Fenrir to avenge his parents death,hoping to know the reason of his brother's sudden death while he's on a mission He was surprised when he heard he was volunteered to be a New-type God Eater for Fenrir far east branch, he accepted it with no hesitation. MC-Route


:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:

Name : Aiden Hayes

Age : 14

Hair color : Blue

Eye color : Blue

:...:...:...:...:...:..:...:...:

/.../ - Thoughts

I always wanted to join 'Fenrir' an organization that exist to protect humankind from the monsters called 'Aragami', i lost my family, friends and my hometown because of those monsters, so that's why i decided to join and become a God Eater to avenge the death of my mother, father and my big bro and i want to find a purpose in this world... Maybe i'll find one if i joined there and protect something that's precious to me... well that is if i have one...

:.:...:.:

:.:. 1 : Kota.:.:.:

"Wow this place is huge." Aiden's blue eyes widened as he scanned the area

"Umm... excuse me sir you're blocking the way." the red haired girl said

"S-sorry" Aiden walked closer to the counter where the girl is standing

"haha- it's okay, my name is Hibari Takeda, im the mission informant, you're the new recruit right?."

Aiden nodded "N-nice to meet you, im Aiden Hayes, yes im the new recruit , im looking for Miss Tsubaki Amamiya do you know where she is right now?...", and suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

"Im right behind you" a woman dressed in white said,i was shocked at the sudden contact, Hibari laughed at my expression i just pretended i hadn't heard her laughing it's kinda annoying i stared at the woman in front of me.

"You already know who i am right", Aiden nodded, "ill be your adviser from now on, the first thing you have to do is go to the medical clinic then we'll start the training understood?", she raised her eyebrow to emphasize what she just said.

i quickly answered because she's scary, "Y-yes Ma'am ill be on my way now", i hurried off quickly to the elevator and pressed laboratory

/T-that's where im going right?.../

:.:...:.:

After the check-up ended he sighed deeply, so many things happened today...

That machine earlier almost ripped off my right hand, it's a good thing my left hand is my dominant hand, and after the machine opened i had this red metal armlet on my right wrist.

/it's called God Arc i think.../

At last im a God Eater now,he is sitting on the sofa near the mission information counter as he rocked his feet back and forth alternatively, then somebody sitted near him.

/oh it's the orange haired boy i met earlier/

"Hey", the boy said.

"Umm... w-what's up?...", im not really used to making a conversation, it makes me feel embarrassed for some reason.

"well nothing much but look", the boy showed me his wrist with the red metal armlet with a huge grin on his face he winked at me, my eyes widened and felt my face grew hot i looked away from him wishing that he wouldn't notice the blush on my face. /W-what's this feeling.../

"Dude... do you have a fever?", he placed his hand on my forehead checking my temperature, and then he placed his hand on his own forehead.

"Hmm...your temperature seems fine to me", he patted my back and looked at me with a worried expression on his face, "Are you tired?", he asked me i nodded in response

"Here have some of my gum" he handed me some gum, "I'll have one thank you"

/...I forgot his name /

"I- umm... what's your name again?... im sorry i forgot", i looked down at my feet trying to hide my shameful gaze.

/ How can i forget his name he's the very first person who befriended me here./

"What?... C'mon how can you forget about me your best buddy", he pouted

/Best buddy?... but we just met/

"Okay-okay ill introduce myself again to you" he scratched the back of his head, i mean bonnet, "My name is Kota Fujiki like the word quota right?, /well it rhymes with quota right?.../ y'gotta remember that Aiden."

Aiden looked up to see Kota's face and saw him laughing

"Aww... you're so cute~, makes me feel that i want to keep you all to myself..."

The blue haired boy stared at him with a shocked expression mouth slightly parted, with a noticeable tinge of pink on his cheeks.

/C-cute?... keep me all to h-himself?.../ he continued to stare at Kota

"I-i uhh... i was just joking man", he laughed again ,"You're so fun to tease Aiden",

He smirked, "S-stop teasing me Kota", i covered my face with my hand.

"Alright ill stop" there was a long pause until he start to talk again.

"But ill tease you later, im just giving you a break alri-", a voice interrupted them

"Stand up, both of you", we just stared at Miss Tsubaki for a while and then she shouted very loud, "I said Stand up!", we both stood up very fast

"Are you two finished with your checkups?", we both answered in unison

"Yes Ma'am", she closed her eyes and smiled "Good, now moving on this is Fenrir Far east branch, the 'Den' for short, this will be your new home, tomorrow we'll be the start of your training session, both of you can either rest for now or feel free to take a tour around the Den", she walked away slowly

"Or do you two want to start the training session now?"

we shaked our heads furiously "No Ma'am"

"If you have any questions, you can ask Takeda okay" and continued to walk up the stairs, and then Kota whispered something on my ear

"Hey y'know what has a nice rack", and i asked him loudly

"Im sorry but... what's a rack?." he quickly covered my mouth with his hands

"Shh... Aiden quiet she might hear you" he whispered to me

"I can hear you two rookies loud and clear"

/We're doomed/

Kota let's his hands fall on his sides and clenched Aiden's hand as he thinks of a solution to get out of this mess.

:.:...:.:

.:...:.

:.:...:.:

So... is it good or bad?... it's my very first fanfic you know ^o^

Review?...


End file.
